


Adventures in Thriller Bark

by Neko_Sanji_Chan



Category: One Piece
Genre: "Cerberus" Shira, "Nightmare" Luffy, F/M, Thriller Bark
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-12
Updated: 2012-02-27
Packaged: 2017-10-31 01:53:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,279
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/338580
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Neko_Sanji_Chan/pseuds/Neko_Sanji_Chan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The appearance of Nightmare Luffy and the Cerberus Hell-Panther Shira prove too much for Mihawk and the ghouls and monsters in Thriller Bark, including the three-headed hell-hound, also called Cerberus.</p><p>[this is chapter one of an unknown amount]</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> and its done ^^ it just needed a little editing ^^

Everyone had their own thoughts about Thriller Bark, minus Shira who didnt fear zombies or monsters, she most often laughed at things that scared others. 

"guys...we're at Thriller Bark..." Sanji's uneasy voice said as he crept toward the galley to hide in the kitchen.

"Wuss" Shira giggled and clung to Luffy, who simply blushed and hugged back, silently agreeing with Shira's accusation of Sanji's "thriller" weakness. 

Zoro laughed as Shira called the cook's weakness out, and Luffy just grinned his ear-to-ear grin. The ship came to a rough stop at the harbor that lead to Thriller Bark. Moans and groans of zombies and rawrs and grunts of monsters as well as shrilly laughter of ghosts and ghouls playing in the back as well as some creepy music, which seemed to be coming from a castle way off on the point far away from where the ship was docked. Usopp stayed on the ship while Luffy, shira, Sanji, Franky, Nami and Zoro all ventured into the Bark.

Along the way, the group spotted a zombie trying to pop out of the ground. Luffy grinned and walked over to the zombie, put his hands on its shoulders and pushed the zombie back underground...Only for the halfhearted effort to be in vain because the zombie popped back up and yelled.

BAKA!!! DO YOU THINK I WANNA GO BACK IN THERE!?" the zombie yelled as it popped back up above the ground and death-glared Luffy, who just laughed as the others in his crew muttered random things.

Shira's catlike senses kicked in and she ran off, Luffy in tow with the others following. They came across a three headed zombie-like dog, which Sanji said was Cerberus, the demon-dog guardian of Hell... or something like that.

Luffy began to yip and bark like a dog, which freaked Cerberus out, and the two (um rather four, since Cerberus had three heads) went on like this for a few minuets until Luffy told the dog to shake, only to get bit in three ways. But Luffy rose a hand and petted one of the blue heads and muttered, "Good boy...there's a good boy...Now let go, nice and slow..." and Cerberus done it, all slow and easy..The Luffy punched the beast, screaming "YOU BASTARD, DONT YOU EVER BITE ME!" and it layed Cerberus out for a while.

The others' jaws hung for a moment while shira only laughed. She couldn't help but laugh as she walked up behind Luffy and gave him a hug. Cerberus looked up and growled and shira hissed at the giant three-headed dog, who just set his heads down in defeat.


	2. First Instances

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> All seemed alright until the appearances of monsters convince the crew to help.  
> Luffy and Shira get abducted by monster that think they can help and begin to "steal shadows" to help create Nightmare Luffy and Cerberus-Hell-Panther Shira.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i dont know how well this follows the anime but i'm trying.

Later on that week, some monster tried to talk the crew into borrowing Luffy and Shira to save them from Gekko and the giant monster-thing he controlled. Four little monsters came in and began to speak with the Strawhat crew.

"Luffy and Shira are our only hope to getting our shadoes back and going home" One of the four said.  
"Yeah, without them we're gonna be here forever" another piped in.

"But what if it fails?" Nami asked, "What then?"

"well...we dont know" the third monster sighed, "we never know until we try."  
"We have to put a hundred shadows in both shira and luffy. if it works the way it should, they will be undefeatable...or so says the legend about it" the fourth on added.

Shira and Luffy looked at each other and sighed, "But i dont know if it will wear off...we dont want to be monsters forever"

"And you shouldnt be" the first one sighed, "it should wear off after ten minuets."

"Sounds like fun" Shira giggled deveously.  
"YEah" Luffy agreed.

"LETS DO IT!" the captain and his cat-like friend yelled in unison.

"NO!" the rest of the crew growled, "not until we know exactly what'll happen!"

"Killjoys.,.." shira growled as she and luffy walked out onto the deck, only to be grabbed and dragged off somewhere ten minuets after the four monsters had left.

 

The four dragged the two devil-fruit users out to the middle of the forest and another two ran up with one shadow eacha nd began to let the shadows absorb into Shira and Luffy.

This went on for many hours until finally the ones holding Shira and Luffy backed off to watch the transformations. Luffy started growing as his skin turned blue, his hair spiking back. Shira shifted through eighteen cat forms before sticking in Heavey-Point panther form and then growing two more heads, three tails, a pair of wings and literally catching on fire. Their joined hellish calls filled the air before they got up and went hutning for Gekko and his nightmare monster-suit. 

In her new form, Shira could let Nightmare Luffy ride on her back and she did. the big blue-hulk-look-a-like held onto the giant demon cat as she ran many speeds faster than anything else could go. Both of them had blades. Luffy had an over-sized kitana and Shira, of course, had her two size-shifting claymores. Both knew that this was going to be the fight of the century.

The four monsters watched thier "creations" runs off at that speed before they followed to watch the fight that would soon be happening.  
[to be continued]


	3. The Ultimate Show-Down (Part One)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nightmare Luffy and Hell-Cat-Cerberus Shira seriously show Gecko who's boss is an ultimate-show-down!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this may not be finished yet doe to slow computers and not having time during the week to finish ^^' i will try to finish on weekends.  
> please enjoy the story ^^

The hell-panther Shira, with Nightmare Luffy on her back, jumped into the scene with a loud growl and a few claw-slashes. Gecko simply laughed at the pair before he got deathly serious and prepared his monster-machine-suit-thing to battle. Shira gave a most fearsome three-headed battle-cat-cry and Luffy just screamed into the air. Both Nightmare beasts were ready as Luffy jumped off Shira's back and got out his blade, and Shira stood on her back legs, her pawlike hands gripping her claymore hilts tightly and she roared again, and it shook the ground.

But, just as suddenly as the two appeared, Gecko and another rather large beast appeared.  
"I'll take Gecko" Luffy growled, "Shira, take on the other creep."  
"You got it luffy, do your best" Shira growled back as her paw-hands gripped the hilts so tightly, you heard several loud cracks you thought was thunder

Both of them jumped into action, with a loud roar and a few swipes of the blades to par with the ones Gecko and his minion held. Shira uncrossed her two claymores and sent the second beast flying. Luffy broke his katana trying to push Gecko back, but Luffy began to use his Gum-Gum fruit powers with his nightmare realm abilities. He began throwing unbelievably fast punches and attacks that could not be seen by the naked eye, not even Shira's sharp feline eyes could track them.

Shira roared loudly after pinning her opponent, who had to slip out from under the giant cat and pissed her off. She roared again and ran at blinding speeds toward her opponent, slashing her black claymore at him, then her silver claymore. Just as she'd done that, Luffy pinned Gecko to a building and continued his barricade of random and speedy punches, which could not be seen at all now, minus a blur of blue.  
The two kept fighting at speeds so blinding and fast that it was impossible for anything to track, (even "Hawk-Eyes" Mihawk, who watched secretly from his castle way up on the hill.)

With a roar and a few loud bashes and several blindingly fast strikes of her blades, Shira had pinning and incapacitated her opponent in a bloody brawl of artistically placed strikes and slashes. The large demon cat roared out with all three Cerberus-grade heads and the combined roars shook the ground, knocking Gecko off balance.

[to be continued]


End file.
